Faithful's Love
by Lady of Lost Thoughts
Summary: OK this fic is supposed to be funny but it didnt turn out that way. Faithful gets turned into a human and falls in love with Alanna. He also has a mysterious mission to complete.
1. Default Chapter

Faithful's Love

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I obviously don't own cuz if I did I would have money but i don't so i guess i don't own it (yeah that and pretty much anything you recognize belongs to Ms. Pierce)

A/N: Ok I'm just a little hyper right now so this story is kind of messed up. Review anyway please please please *puppy dog eyes*  FYI ~this is when Faithful is talking as a cat to mortals~ and 'this is thinking' and "this is just regular talking"

Chapter One

          ~You really brought this on yourself you know~ Faithful told his master sternly.

     "What is that supposed to mean?"  Alanna asked her cat furiously.  "How is it MY fault that both Jon AND George like me?  And why do they bother fighting with each other, It's not like I'm ever going to love anybody."  she sighed thinking 'unless you were a human then I'd have already found my love' (A/N:  I lost my hyperness once i started writing so now its really boring oh well)

     ~It's your fault because you have done nothing to prevent nor promote their feelings.  By the by I heard that last thought of yours and believe me I'm trying to fix the whole cat thing.  You see the whole thing started with…~  Faithful went on to tell her in great detail of how he used to be a (A/N: pick something interesting that he used to be I dunno I'm going to make it all weird cuz its already screwed up hehehe.) frog and before that an enchanted rock and before that a flea and finally, his original form, a human (A/N: ok that was lame oh well).  He also told her how the goddess had kidnapped him and told him that if he carried out three jobs for her, she would return to his original form.

     "Will you shut up already?  You are so full of yourself."

     ~hey I thought you just thought to yourself about how much you loved me~  he told her, meeting  her purple gaze, so like his own, with a feinted innocence (A/N: I'm tired i'm not sure if feinted works there but I'm puttin it in anyway).

     "Well  maybe you  heard someone else's thoughts.," she snapped just as Gary and Raoul cam through the door.

     "Who's reading minds I want to know."  Gary announced

     "Yeah I want someone to read mine," Raoul added

     "When will you two ever learn.  C'mon let's go to the practice courts there's obviously no talking to him when he gets like this."  she said icily, flicking a finger at her cat.

(A/N: *pushes fast forward button* ………………………………………….*releases button* ok here we go Faithful is talking to the Great Mother Goddess (GMG)

     "Look I told you already, you have to COMPLETE three tasks not two and a half."

     "But… but we're in love."  Faithful pleaded to the GMG

     "Nonsense, how could she fall in love with her CAT?!?!?!?!  Are you crazy or something, you actually think that she's in love with you."

     "of course I do your all powerfulness."

     "You're just full of your self, that's you're problem you wretched cat-"

     "i am NOT a CAT, I am a human being and I'd like you to remember that so I can go and marry Alanna."

     "Alanna marry you?  that's crazy.  The poor girl can't even see love when it's staring her in her face."

     "Well she obviously saw my love."

     "of course she saw your love, you buffle-brained feline-"

     "human"

     "Whatever.  You her CAT for  MIthros's sake! 

     *a booming voice from far away* did somebody call for me?

     "No, sorry to bother you again, I'll try to be more careful about what I say."  the GMG said politely.  "Now as for you, you're her cat you're supposed to love her and she's supposed to love you."

     "That's no the type of love I'm talking about."

     "Oh is get it, you think yourself good enough to tell me that you are really in love with one of my chosen and that she loves you in return?  You must be crazy."

     "Well didn't you tell her to learn to love?"

     "Yes but i didn't mean with you."

     "What's wrong with me?  I'm just as much a man as you are a goddess"

     "You are not.  Have you even looked in a mirror lately, without breaking it of course"

     "How would I look in a mirror, it's not like my LOVE keeps one of those around."

     "Oh you shut up about her."

     "Why?  I love her and I'll say anything I damn well please you egotistical bitch."

     "That was not a smart thing to say to me CONSIDERING you are trying to get me to change you back into a human."

     And so they went on bickering for a really, really, really , really long time. We'll just skip to the end.

     "Alright I'll turn you back into a human if and only if you promise to complete this last mission."  the GMG said solemnly.

     "How you going to make me once you change me back?"

     "With this,"  she said as she held out a bracelet with three charms on it.  One was a replica of herself, one was a replica of Alanna, and the last one was a replica of Faithful (the cat).  The cat charm had two tiny amethysts as eyes that sparkled in the light.

     "What's that going to do?"

     "If in a year you have not completed your assigned task it will slowly begin to become warmer and warmer, eventually it will grow to hot for your skin, which will start to burn."

     "Well Suppose I can't finish in a year  because of certain circumstances."

     "Then when you feel the bracelet getting warmer, take the charm of me and dip it into boiling water."

     "What will that do?"

     "You'll see won't you?  Alright about changing back to a human, are you ready?"

     "Yeah I guess so.  She's going to be scared witless when she sees me."

     "Probably" the GMG said absent mindedly.  she was preparing to turn Faithful back into a man.  Within a few minutes, Faithful was now a six-foot tall, black haired, violet eyed man.

     "Alright just remember, stay out of sight until she is alone.  Don't tell her about you're mission.  Ask her, once she is calmed down of course, if you could maybe stay as her manservant (A/N: Coram is at Trebond).  Well, good luck don't forget about the boiling water thing."

       "I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you.  Sorry about all the names I called you, I didn't mean them."

     "Apology accepted.  One last thing, if you  run into trouble take the cat charm and dip it into boiling water."

     "Yes ma'am"  Faithful said as he stood and took her hand, bowing over it and quickly brushing his lips against it.  "I Take my leave."

A/N:  ok I know at the beginning I said that this was supposed to be a stupid fic well I decided that I sort of like it and so i kind of sort of changed it into a real fic. OK Yeah.  Any and all review are welcome and appreciated.  If you want in your review say what you think Faithful's mission should be; or if you don't think I should continue this fic say that too.  OK well thx for readin

Also if any of you are interested, I started this thing (well I want to start this thing but I need more people to be interested) where you create your own Tortall character and write diary entries/stories from their life.  If anyone is interested please email me at greenngrayeyez4eva@hotmail.com


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:  Thx everyone for the reviews.  Sorry this is so short.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

     Faithful paced the small room nervously.  'What if she doesn't believe me?  Will she be pleased or upset?  What will her friends think?'  Endless thoughts ran through his head, he could do nothing to stop them though.  A voice in the hall outside the door brought him out of his thoughts abruptly. 

     "I'll be right there, I'm just going to get Faithful," the voice called to someone behind the door.  Faithful stiffened, he recognized that voice, it was Alanna's voice.  'I need to hide and fast, she's going someplace and she expects me in the form of a cat.'  He  looked around and decided to hide under the bed.

     Alanna opened the door and immediately sneezed twice, carefully she looked around her room, everything looked just as she had left it but she had sneezed which meant magic had either been used or there was a remnant of it on something in the room.  Silently, she closed the door and ran to get the first person that came to her mind, Jon.  When she found him , her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing a little hard.

     "Jon, I think somebody's been in my room."

     He looked at her startled at first by her words and then his brain started to comprehend her words.  "What…how?"

     "I went to my rooms to find Faithful and when I opened the door I sneezed twice.  I always sneeze when magic is being used and I haven't used any in my room in awhile."

     "Oh…"  he looked thoughtful for a moment and then decisively he said, "C'mon let's go check it out."

     They ran back to her rooms.  Jon ran into her room, sword in hand.  Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary.  Going in to the dressing room he found nothing as well.  "hmm…Nothing looks out of place but you're right, something doesn't feel right.  Did you find Faithful?"

     "No, I haven't seen him since…well wince yesterday."

     "That's odd.  Faithful isn't the type to just take off without explanation.  He hardly ever leaves your side for anything."

     "I know."  Thinking about it, Alanna knew something had to be wrong, she hadn't seen Faithful since yesterday, that _never_ happened unless she was unconscious.  He was talking funny yesterday too, talking about his past and turning into a human and such nonsense, he couldn't have been serious could he?  "Jon, I think I'd like to go talk to George, if that's alright with you."

     "George?  Why George?"  'maybe he kidnapped Faithful so that Alanna would come and see him,' Jon thought jealously.  'stop that he's your _friend_ and hers as well he wouldn't do anything like that.' Jon scolded himself mentally for thinking such things of George.

     "I don't know, I just want to see if he knows anything, he usually knows more about what's going on in the palace than I do."

     "You're right at that.  Go ahead.  I might come down later but I've got some things to do before I can leave."  He told her, though he wished that he could go with her.

     Alanna, seeing the worried look in his sapphire eyes remarked, "don't worry, I'll be fine.  We'll get to the bottom of this soon enough."  With that, she hugged him quickly then left for the city.

A/N:  I'm so sorry that it's so short but I don't have much time to write at the moment.  I won't write much for about a month (that's when school starts and my life will become normal again.)  ok plz r/r anyhow.  

Also (I'm begging you people here) if any of you are interested, I started this thing (well I want to start this thing but I need more people to be interested) where you create your own Tortall character and write diary entries/stories from their life.  If anyone is interested please email me at **greenngrayeyez4eva@hotmail.com**


	3. I'm sorry

Hey pplz  wut up

Ok I'm really sorry I haven't up dated in like forever but I've been really busy with summer school (ugh I had to write 3 reports).  I'm leaving today and I'm probably not going to be back for two weeks.  After those two weeks, I have band camp for my school from noon to 9 mon-Friday for two weeks.  And on the weekends for those two weeks my mom is dragging me someplace; so this all means that I might not be able to post anything for awhile (two weeks at least). 

     I promise I will write while I am gone so it will just be a matter of typing and posting when I get back.  I'm shooting for two chapters  by the time I get back in two weeks.  So don't think I just don't care about my fics anymore I'm just trying to find time to work on them.  

Also, when I get back I will be starting up this little program, if any of you are interested that is.  Well actually I'm trying to start this thing where you create your own Tortall character (it can be boy or girl and any type of person in Tortall, page, squire, knight, mage, noble, commoner, thief, rider, soldier, maid, etc.)  and write diary entries/stories from their life.  I have a few people who have emailed me already about it.  If anyone is interested please email me at **greenngrayeyez4eva@hotmail.com**

Oh and by the way, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING.  I love reviews.  If you have any ideas for the story you can email me at the above address as well, or if you would be interested in writing a chapter for the story.  Ok well that's it for now.  I'll miss this site so much *sobs*

Sweet Dreams,

  ~Lady of the Lost~


	4. a glimpse at feelings

Disclaimer:  If you recognize it, I don't own it

A/N: please read and review!!!!! *gets down on hands and knees and begs for reviews* any and all reviews are welcome

Alanna quickly made her way through the usual din of the Dancing Dove.  "Solom," she called, "where's George I need to speak with him."

"I'll get him right away Master Alan."

A few minutes later Alanna was seized from behind "we don't take kindly to strangers here lad."  Alanna relaxed realizing who it was.

"I know I haven't been down here in a while George but do you have to scare me so?"

George released her and turned her round so he could look at her.  A quick look at her eyes told George all he need to know.  "Come, let's talk in my room."

Alanna nodded and followed George up to his rooms.  

"What's wrong?  I've never seen this look you've got in your eyes before."

"Nothings wrong, exactly.  Actually yes, something is wrong.  When I went to my room to day I sneezed twice when I opened the door, I always sneeze when powerful magic has been used, and something about my room didn't feel quite right.  I haven't seen Faithful since yesterday and the last time I talked to him he was talking crazy.  He said that in his past life he was a human and he was going to change back into one or something like that, I wasn't paying attention to him but now I wish I had."

"and I suppose you're wonderin if I knew of anything strange that's been goin' on up at the palace recently?"

"well…yes."

 George looked thoughtful for a moment, than shifted his gaze to her.  With all his heart he wished that he knew something about this but he had heard of nothing unusual at the palace for about a week.  "I'm sorry lass, I… I haven't heard anything unusual from the palace for around a week now."

     "Oh, thanks anyway."  Alanna said halfheartedly.  Sighing, she poured herself a glass of ale and sat down in the chair opposite George.

     "Don't worry lass, he'll turn up eventually."  After a moment's thought and a wink he added, "Perhaps he's run off with a female."

     Alanna couldn't help but laugh at this.  The idea of Faithful running off to be with a female, of any species, other than herself was absolute nonsense.

     "Perhaps you should follow his example and take a jaunt around the block with a particularly crooked male friend of your own."  George said hoping to lift her spirits a little, either that or trigger her temper.

     Turning beat red, Alanna shifted a bit nervously in her chair.  She didn't like when George led conversations in that particular direction.  The Goddess had told her to learn to love but Alanna wasn't quite comfortable with the fact that she might be in love with one of her friends.  "Tell me your mother doesn't know of your terrible manners.  She would surely tan your hide with you still in it if she did."

     The mood successfully lightened, the two friends had a delightful evening before Alanna had to return to the palace.  She regretted it, but she knew she must or Jon would get ideas about her and George.  

     When George offered to accompany her to the Temple District, Alanna gladly accepted.  Although she would never admit it to anyone but herself (and even then just barely), she enjoyed George's company.  Somehow between the Dancing Dove and the Temple District Alanna's hand had found George's.  When she finally noticed she pulled back immediately hoping no one had seen and that George hadn't noticed.  _Fat chance of that._ She thought to herself _I couldn't have been less obvious about taking my hand away if I had stabbed him._  What was done was done and when they reached the point where George would leave her he pulled her out of sight of the road.

     "Alanna," he began searching for a way to ask her about her reaction without her…taking it the wrong way.

     "Let me guess you are about to ask me about how we ended up holding hands and why once I noticed I pulled away so quickly."  She took a breath and went on, "To the first part of that, I've no idea how we ended up holding hands it just happened.  I didn't mean to, honest I didn't.  As to the second part of that, I pulled away so quickly because I didn't want anyone to see."

     To her surprise and frustration, George began to laugh quietly to himself.  "Stop acting as if I'm going to take of yer ear for this.  And to the obviously silly notion that someone might see, it's one in the morning.  There just aren't that many people, besides my own of course, that'll be up at this hour."

     Nodding in agreement, Alanna relaxed a little.  George was right, he usually was.  She decided she should listen to him more often instead of outright denying some of his more hair-brained ideas, especially the ones about men.

     "That's a good lass.  Now that you've calmed down a touch did you ever consider that our hands might have found each other because you needed reassurance that someone believed in you?"

     "Nonsense, George.  I'm not some silly noble lady that—"

     "I didn't say that.  All I meant is that you don't have to stand on your own two feet all the time.  Sometimes it is permissible to lean on your friends."

     Embarrassed that she had yet again lost her temper of her misinterpretation of her friend's words, she looked down not wanting to meet his eyes.  How could she think that he thought her a silly noble lady.  Suddenly a pair of feet not her own came into her line of vision and strong arms were wrapped around her.  Hesitantly she leaned into the embrace before forgetting altogether about her masquerade as a boy.  That was not real, this was, this feeling she got from George that she couldn't find anywhere else.  She let George lift her face up to his and slowly touch his lips to hers.

     Reality finally hit Alanna like a freight train.  _What am I doing?  If anyone saw that they might become suspicious._  "It's getting late George, I really need to get back to the palace.  Thanks for the advice"

     "Anytime lass, anytime.  Until we meet again then."  He kissed her lightly on the cheek before heading back down to the city.  Content for the first time in a long while, Alanna continued her trek to the palace

**A/N:  **Wow.  That felt so good to write that.  I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever but I didn't realize how little time I would have.  Now that I've gotten back into this fic, I've no idea where it's going.  I know it's supposed to be A/F but that probably won't happen for a while yet.  As you can see, Alanna is just beginning to get used to the idea of love.  Special thanks to Devilkitti8  You finally convinced me to get off my ass and start working on this fic again.  Don't worry I didn't take any of the insults personally in fact some of them were rather interesting… "Hot Dog" "Closet" Anyhow thanx and because of that I'm dedicating (my first dedication ever) this chapter to you.  Thx again.

Oh yeah thx to everyone else who reviewed to.

Also, I'm trying to start this thing where you create your own Tortall character (it can be boy or girl and any type of person in Tortall, page, squire, knight, mage, noble, commoner, thief, rider, soldier, maid, etc.) and write diary entries/stories from their life. I have a one person who has emailed me already about it and in order for it to even have the possibility of being successful there needs to be more people. If anyone is interested please email me at **greenngrayeyez4eva@hotmail.com**

THANX AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
